


Humans...

by panromanticcas



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Amy pond - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Reader Insert, Rory Pond - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, amelia pond - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panromanticcas/pseuds/panromanticcas
Summary: **amy and Rory aren't technically in this fic but there are major Doctor who spoilers in this**





	

**Author's Note:**

> **amy and Rory aren't technically in this fic but there are major Doctor who spoilers in this**

“No,” You choke out.  
“No,” I sob harder and harder. “No!”  
“Don’t do it! Please don’t do it!”   
I wipe my tears with my sleeve but more tears keep falling from my eyes.   
“No!”  
…

“Dean?” Sam asks.  
“D’you hear that?” The brothers stop talking for a moment and listen.

  
“Is that Y/N?” Sam asks.

  
“Is she crying? She never cries.” Dean says.

  
The two of them get up from the table, walking to your room with a gun in each of their hand’s.

  
“One, two,” Dean mouths. Dean stands by one side of my door and Sam stands by the other.

  
“Three.”

  
My two brothers kick my door down to find me on my bed, crying.

  
They put down their guns and look at me with their “Are you kidding?” Faces.

  
I look back at them, holding a tissue in my hand.

  
“Y/N? What’s the matter?” Sam asks.

  
“Hell, We thought something was hurting you.” Dean says.

  
“They…”

  
“They? Who?” Dean asks.

  
“They…”

  
“God Y/N, what’s wrong? You never cry. Is there something you need to tell us?” Sam says, worried.

  
Sam comes over next to me on my bed and takes a seat while Dean stands by the door.

  
He starts to rub his hand back and forth on my back, trying to comfort me. Nothing would be able to comfort me after what just happened.

  
“D’you need anything Y/N? A soda?” Dean asks me.

  
“W...Water is f...fine.”

  
Dean runs off to the kitchen to grab me a bottle of water. He comes back and hands me the bottle as well as a small pack of chips.

  
He takes a seat on the other side of you.

  
“Here. I grabbed these for you when i went out on a supply run.”

  
“Thanks.”

  
“Are you ready to tell us what’s wrong?” Sam asks, waiting for my approval.

  
I shake my head yes.

  
  
“Amy and Rory,” I start off.

  
“Who?” Dean asks.

  
“Jeez Dean don't you know

anything? Amy and Rory! You know they-” he pauses.

  
“They died?” Sam figures it out.

  
I shake my head yes.

  
“No,” he whispers.

  
“No,” he says louder.

  
“Dyou want a tissue?” I offer him.

  
He takes one and wipes his eyes with it.

  
“Okay what is happening here?” Dean asks.

  
“Y/N is crying cause two fictional people died and now you're what? Crying along with her? Jesus Christ,” Dean gets up and leaves.

  
Me and Sam hug each other, mourning the death Of our favourite ponds. 

///

“Sam? Y/N, you awake?” Dean asks.

  
I slowly open my eyes. I fell asleep on Sam's broad chest and one of his arms is around me. I'm cuddled into him like a teddy bear.

  
“Hmm?” I ask, tired.

  
“What time is it?”

  
“Six. Y’know I'm glad these people died because you and Sam have gotten more sleep on this one day than the both of you have had in the past month.” He smiles.

  
“Anyways, I'm heading out. Gotta meet cas for something.”

  
I nod.

  
“See ya later kiddo.”

///

“They died!” Dean sobs into cas.   
“I can't believe it! They jumped off the building and then...then!”

  
“Dean, it'll be alright.” Cas holds his hug with Dean, wondering if it will ever be over. 

  
“Humans.” He sighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Enjoy your day and make sure to comment, subscribe and leave kudos 


End file.
